Tony (Claimer)
Tony is a survivor of the outbreak and an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Claimers and the right-hand man of Joe. He serves as one of the secondary antagonists of the second half of Season 4. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tony's life before or as the outbreak began, except that he may have lived in or near the state of Georgia. Personality Although his personality is not well known, Tony was shown to be a loyal, highly intelligent and somewhat brutal person. He was shown to be a loyal member of the Claimers and followed Joe's lead without question and seemed to be his most loyal follower and right-hand man. Tony was more than likely a murderer as shown when he assisted in beating Len to death and surely would've exposed and killed Rick had he not been choked into unconsciousness. Like Joe, Tony appeared to be sadistic as while holding Michonne at gunpoint he coldly informed her to wait her turn to be violently assaulted before being murdered. Tony's loyalty to Joe was proven to be extremely strong as before his death he seemed shocked at the sight of his leader being brutally killed by Rick. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Claimed" Tony, along with other men, arrive at the house that Rick Grimes is staying in. He is first heard downstairs along with his fellow group members apparently either torturing or murdering a man they have been holding captive. Once arriving upstairs and securing the bedroom Rick has been occupying, he gets into a brawl with one of his fellow group members, Len, over Rick's bed and is held in a choke-hold. However before passing out, he catches a glimpse of Rick under the bed and tries in between gasps to inform Len but he does not listen and Tony than passes out. "Alone" Tony is first seen with his group gathering around Daryl Dixon, while Daryl is sitting down in the middle of a road. After Daryl punches Joe and points his ready-to-fire crossbow at Joe, Tony and the other group members point their guns at Daryl. After Joe talks Daryl into lowering his crossbow, Tony and the other group members lower their guns too. "Us" Tony is first seen sleeping on the ground in the forest, as a walker approaches, he wakes up and watches Harley kill it. He along with the rest of the group walks along the tracks, as a walker roams up to he distracts the walker and pushes it to Dan, Billy then stabs it in the head. As they walk along the tracks, Joe tells them to take shelter in the car shed, he aims his gun and clears out the shed. As the group are checking the place out he claims one of the cars. The next morning he watches as Len confronts Daryl and Len is deemed a liar, he is seen sitting in the car he claimed, eating food. He gathers around Joe, Len and Daryl with the rest of the group. He along with Harley, Billy and Dan are ordered by Joe to beat up and kill Len. Tony starts kicking Len as he is on the ground, they later shoot a arrow into Len's head killing him. He leaves the shed and walks along the tracks, as he finds a strawberry plant he is about to claim it but is too late as Daryl claims it before him. As they find a Terminus sign, Joe says that they have been tracking down a man who killed Lou and that Tony was the only one who saw his face. "A" Joe and his group ambush Rick, Michonne, and Carl while they camp close to Terminus. Tony is seen holding Michonne at gunpoint with his .44 Smith & Wesson Model 29 revolver. As Rick and Joe fight, Michonne attempts to grab or deflect Tony's revolver but fails. After Rick bites Joe's neck, Tony (along with everyone else) is shocked and turns to Rick. Tony lowers his guard and this allows Michonne to take the opportunity to grab Tony's hand, forcing it back towards his head and firing his revolver, shooting him in the head and killing him. Death Killed By *Michonne While distracted after Rick kills Joe, Michonne takes the opportunity to grab Tony's hand, forcing it back towards his head and firing his .44 Smith & Wesson Model 29 revolver, shooting him in the head and killing him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tony has killed: *Len (Caused) (Alongside his fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Claimed" *"Alone" (No Lines) *"Us" *"A" Trivia *The Talking Dead segment for "Claimed" confirmed Tony was still alive after being choked. ru:Тони (мародёр) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Bandits Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased